


Taste of Her

by Fricksleepin



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Family, Georgie Lives, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Nightmares, One-Sided Attraction, Squad mom, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksleepin/pseuds/Fricksleepin
Summary: Michelle saved her baby cousin Georgie from something that she can't even remember. She didn't taste like fear, but when her blood touched his tongue, it awoke a feral desire inside of him. His sights were set on her, and there was no escaping.





	1. Saving Georgie

It was routine.

Every Saturday Michelle and her father would go to her Uncle and Aunts house for a family dinner that both matrons had prepared. After dinner, the adults would sit around the table, drinking wine, and talk about their week, and what their children were up to. The children: Bill, Michelle, and little Georgie would head off either upstairs or outside, and do whatever children were interested in these days.

Due to Michelle’s father working a little later that day, she decided to take a walk in the rain, enjoying the smell of wet dirt, and fresh rain that wafted in the air. Though she had a raincoat on, she kept an umbrella over her head just to ensure that she stayed dry for dinner. Michelle was looking ahead as she walked and noticed a small yellow raincoat. A child was wearing it, on its knee’s in front of a sewer drain. As Michelle slowly walked closer she began to recognize the voice of the child.

“Well, I better get going now.” Georgie said. He seemed a little apprehensive to Mim. Who was he talking to?

Then she heard the other voice.

“Oh, without your boat?” The voice wasn’t human. To Mim the best way to describe it was like an imitation of a human voice like someone was trying just too hard to even speak.

“Come on, take it.”

Dread slowly started to fill Mim, starting from her belly, slowly spreading to her veins as she watched her baby cousin begin to reach into the sewer. She could tell he couldn’t reach for whatever he wanted, so as his body begun to move closer, she shouted “Georgie no!” and began to run towards him.

The boy immediately jumped away from the sewer with wide eyes, looking at his older cousin in surprise, until a hand came out of the sewer, and grabbed Georgie’s leg. This pushed Michelle to drop her umbrella and run faster. The rain seemed to fall harder, the wind rushing as her panic increased after a white-gloved hand began to drag her cousin to the sewers. Mim slid on her knees in the water falling onto her side and grabbed the boy, her long legs anchoring them on the side of curb preventing the being from dragging little Georgie into the sewers. Reacting to the interruption the being pulled harder, Georgie crying out in pain and fear as the action pulled on his joint. Michelle looked down, saw a face, and kicked. She didn’t take time to register what their attacker looked like, only thinking they need to escape, or bad things were going to happen.

First kick, the hand loosened.

Second kick, the hand let go.

The third kick didn’t make it, as the hand grabbed Michelle’s foot instead. Georgie quickly got up grabbing her hand.

“Georgie no! run!” Michelle yelled as she pushed him away, bracing herself with her remaining foot against the curb.

Georgie looked around not knowing what he should do. He wanted to run, but he didn’t want the clown to hurt his cousin.

“Georgie now! Go get help!” Michelle screamed as nails began to dig through her jeans and into her skin.

As soon as Georgie turned around Michelle then directed her attention towards the drain sewer. She couldn’t see with her foot in the way, so she pushed again. Then next thing she knew teeth began to dig into her foot. Michelle released a bloodcurdling scream, the pitch seemed to startle whatever had a hold on her foot, their grip loosening to the point where Michelle yanked her foot away, kicked the creature again, and began to drag herself away, leaving a trail of blood behind her. Georgie ran up the street, trying his best to go as fast as he can so he could get his Dad to help Mim. What Georgie didn’t notice was the car speeding towards him as he crossed the road, brakes squealed as they tried to avoid hitting the child, but they did. The car having enough force to knock poor Georgie over enough where he hit his head on the pavement and blacked out.  
++

  
The old lady peaked her head out the door after hearing the heart-wrenching scream just outside of her door. In place of the young boy in his yellow raincoat was a teenage girl, a pool of blood mixing with rainwater. Gasping in horror she quickly rushed back to her home to phone the police.7

  
++  
Both children seemed to have been attacked. No known witnesses other than Mrs. Wethers who had earlier seen George Denbrough in front of a drain passage.   
As stated by Mrs. Weathers.

_“I had gone to pull up my porch blinds so they would not get damaged by the winds. When I had pulled them up I had seen the boy on his knees in front of the sewer drain. I didn’t see anything else, and I had gone back inside to begin preparing dinner. It seemed a short time later I had heard yelling. I thought nothing of it as there are often kids running down the street. Then I had then heard just the most horrible scream, scared me so much I had dropped the pan I was holding. I had immediately gone to my door to see what the racket was when I saw the girl in the middle of the road, with all the blood I had thought she was dead. That was when I had gone to phone the police and I remained inside until they had shown up.”_

“Are you sure there was nothing else Mrs. Wethers? Any animals? People?”

_“No, only my cat Simon, but he was on the porch the entire time!”_

No evidence of any animal was found near the scene. George Denbrough had been struck by a distracted driver after his cousin had instructed him to run home for help. When questioned on the events George Denbrough stated he could not remember anything. Doctors further diagnoses states due to head trauma it is likely George Denbrough will either regain his memory over time or not at all. We have received a statement from Michelle Thomas.

_“What is your relationship with George Denbrough?_

“He’s my cousin. His mother is my aunt, our mothers are sisters.”

“Do you remember what you were doing prior to the incident?”

_“I was walking to my Aunt and Uncles house for dinner. Dad was working late so I decided to walk so I could help out with dinner.”_

“Do you remember what happened?”

_“It’s all blurry I can’t remember what exactly happened.”_

“Ok just tell me what you can recall now.”

_“I remember feeling dread, panic, and fear. I thought Georgie was going to die, I remember telling him to run, and a pain in my leg and just constantly thinking I need to go, I need to escape, keep kicking keep trying. Eventually, it let go and that’s all I remember.”_

“Did you see what it was that had attacked you?”

**“I can’t remember.”**


	2. Henry Bowers

After the attack on the two cousins, kids began to go missing.

First, it was Kelly Miron, ten years old. She was last seen riding her bike to meet her friends, but she never showed up. Body never found.

Jason Carter. Seven. He was playing with his older brother in the woods. They only found his shoes.

Curtis Labelle. Eleven. He was out trick or treating when his mom lost him. Police figured that with so many kids out it couldn’t have been related to the previous cases.

Many more kids began to go missing but it seemed the town didn’t care. After those kids had gone missing they were simply faces on a poster. A curfew was set for Derry after Halloween, nobody out past 7, but that did little good to stop the kids from disappearing.

Georgie was treated for a concussion and some minor external head injuries. Doctors stated that his memory of the event may not come back together, but would be fine with proper care. Georgie wasn’t worried about that though, he was more scared of Bill being mad about the S.S. Georgie. All Bill did was hug his brother tight.

Michelle got off a little worse for wear, she had 40 stiches to close the bite on her leg, and was required to stand on crutches until they had healed. Her Aunt and Uncle had praised her over and over for saving Georgie from the attack, her father hadn’t let her out of his sight for two weeks until he was assured that Michelle wouldn’t just drop dead.

As far as it went both were alright physically, but Georgie had a long way to go mentally. For Michelle, it would never end. For a time, Georgie would sneak into his brother’s room, often waking up from nightmares that would be forgotten the moment he woke up. He absolutely refused to go anywhere dark on his own, even after he could sleep alone, provided he had a night light. After a while, the nightmares only came once every few months.

Michelle didn’t have it so easy.

The dreams began a few weeks after. It began with her walking through the rain, saving Georgie, and being dragged into the drain. Once she was dragged in, she would wake up in a cold sweat, and immediately calm herself. _“Remember what Dad told you, being scared doesn’t do nothin’, calm yourself and keep on.”_ She would chant this to herself until peace enveloped her, and she fell back asleep. These dreams would come every few nights until they changed after her seventeenth birthday.

++

_She was surrounded by metal , as if she was in a giant pipe, water sloshed around her feet as she walked. Where was she? Stagnant air filled her lungs as she breathed in. Sewers? Why would she be in the sewers? She turned a corner, walked forward, turned a corner again, going a little faster with each step, in hopes of finding a way out. Suddenly cackle echoed through the tunnels. Michelle stopped where she was, listening for any further signs of life._

_There was something, or someone behind her, she slowly turned around. Behind her was a red balloon, it slowly floated towards her. It stopped just a hairs breath away from her face. She held her breath until it suddenly POPPED! And behind the balloon stood one of the most confusing yet terrifying things she’s seen. A clown stood seven feet, much taller than her five foot five. A sinister grin was plastered on his face, drool slowly making its way down its (his?) chin._

_“Time to float Michelle.”_

_It suddenly let out an ear-piercing scream as it ran towards her, thousands of sharp teeth lining its gums. Michelle was too frozen in shock and fear to move, giving it the opportunity to grab her shoulders and sink its teeth into her neck._

++

Michelle woke up screaming, wriggling and writhing in the blankets, clawing at her neck as if she was prying something off.

Her father quickly made his way into her room, quickly trying to wake her up from the latest nightmare. As he slowly calmed his daughter he failed to notice the steady growing bruise forming on her neck.

++

Summer – June – 1988

The small town of Derry had one school, combined elementary and high school which was convenient for parents with more than one children. Often when the bells go out you see children walking home with their friends, or walking their siblings home, this was the case for Michelle. Ever since an incident with Henry Bowers giving Bill a black eye, her Aunt had asked Michelle to walk the boys home after school ever since, knowing they would be safe with their cousin.

Michelle was currently making her way to the elementary wing to pick up Georgie from his first-grade classroom, as each child waiting for their person to come and pick them up. As Michelle got closer she could hear Georgie’s excited voice chittering to his friends about he’ll be hanging out with his brother, his friends, and his cousin, as well as the cool activities they would be doing.

“Georgie time to go!” Michelle called over the squeaky voices of the first graders. He quickly said goodbye to his friends, took his cousin's hand, and together they went to search for the second Denbrough brother.

++

The schoolyard was filled with excited children, chattering with friends, and signing yearbooks, everyone excited for the summer ahead. As Michelle and Georgie exited the school, she noticed Betty Ripsoms mother standing with the police officers anxiously watching school doors, hoping that her lost daughter would show up. Betty Ripsom was the latest missing child this year, and it seemed that it wouldn’t get resolved anytime soon. Seeing this Michelle held on to Georgie’s hand just a little bit tighter.

Michelle then turned her attention to the schoolyard, intending to find her other cousin, who was most likely with his friends, imagine her anger when she finds them being taunted by Henry Bowers. She quickly picked up her pace, dragging her poor cousin behind her, thinking of the many ways she can beat the ever living shit out of Bowers. Even when they were young Michelle and Henry never got along, ever since he thought Michelle was an easy target and had cut off her braid with a pair of scissors, which resulted in a black eye for him. This disliked increased when he had given Bill a black eye when he was protecting Georgie from Bowers taunting.

Henry was walking closer to Bill when Michelle had got in between them, pushing Georgie behind her, towards his brother.

“Hey Bowers, did the mental hospital give you too much drugs today? Cause you seem to forget what happens when you mess with my cousins.” Michelle stated as she stepped closer to him. No matter what this boy did he and his gang did they could never scare her.

“You really think you're better than me Thomas?” Was the bright reply Henry came up with. Michelle rolled her eyes. “Everyone is better than you Bowers, it's not that hard.”

Henry stepped closer to her, face taking on an angry red glow until he froze looking over her shoulder. Michelle looked as well and saw Sheriff Bowers, Henry’s father giving him a stern, threatening look. Michelle looked back a Henry, a smirk adorning her lips. “Better run along Bowers, before Daddy dearest decides to spank you.” Henry glared at Michelle before backing away.

“This isn’t over Thomas.”

“When is it ever Bowers?”

Henry and his gang finally piled into Belch’s car and sped off, and the group watched in silence.

Until Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier spoke up.

“Dude I have never been more scared, and turned on in my life.”

 


End file.
